The Land Before Time III: The Time of The Great Giving
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a 1995 film produced by Steven Speilburg and directed by Don Bluth, and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was also the second Don Bluth film to be edited to remove PG-level subject matter. It also the third and most famous installment of The Land Before Time franchise. Plot One day, a shower of flying rocks impacts near the Great Valley and causes a rock slide in the Mysterious Beyond, which blocks the water supply of the Great Valley. The increasing lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of the Great Valley, who have lived in relative peace and harmony until this event. When the inter-species situation becomes worse and worse, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water to keep the peace in the Great Valley. They are pursued by Hyp, a Hypsilophodon; Mutt, a Muttaburrasaurus; and Nod, a Nodosaurus, a trio of teenage dinosaurs who constantly bully Littlefoot and his friends. When Littlefoot and the others find a small lake, the trio emerges and claims the waterhole for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies. During the pursuit, the bullies are chased away by a wasp, and the children discover the reason behind the blockage of the Great Valley's water source. Before they can return and tell the other Valley inhabitants the truth, lightning strikes a tree and ignites a wildfire that spreads rapidly throughout the dried Valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to safety at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond. When the children tell the adults of their discovery, disagreements about what to do erupts among the adults, preventing them from doing anything to utilize this knowledge. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water first. Anticipating the danger, Hyp and his cohorts have gotten into recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow to help if necessary. It becomes so when Hyp jumps into a tar pit, mistaking it for a pool of water. Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar. Soon afterwards, the adults appear in search of their children, and are finally united by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them find water. It is implied during the discussion that Hyp's own experience of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four Velociraptor. The pursuit leads to a dam of boulders created by the rock slide that has blocked the Valley's water supply. As the Sharpteeth and the adults battle, the children, including Hyp and his cronies, work together to break the dam. They all watch as the freed water washes away the Sharpteeth, though they manage to survive and land on the opposite bank. The herd returns to the Valley, which now has enough water for them, though the fire has destroyed most of the plant life. Working together, the dinosaurs wait for the plants to regrow, feeding on the remainder proportionately by moving from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find. This pattern results in the event being called "The Time of the Great Giving". Cast *Scott McAfee as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Heather Hogan as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie / Mutt / Iguanodon *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Kosh *Whit Hertford as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Linda Gary as Grandma Longneck / Mother Quetzalcoatlus *Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father *Tress MacNeille as Stegosaurus / Spike & Ducky's Mother / Petrie's Mother *John Ingle as Narrator / Cera's father *Frank Welker as Velociraptor Songs *"When You're Big" - Hyp, Mutt, and Nod (Whitby Hertford, Jeff Bennett, and Scott Menville) *"Standing Tough" - Topsy (John Ingle) *"Kids Like Us" - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky and Petrie (Scott McAfee, Candace Hutson, Heather Hogan and Jeff Bennett) *"If We Hold On Together" (instrumental) Category:Non-Disney films Category:Movies Category:Don Bluth films Category:Land Before Time Movies Category:Universal Studios films